


MizuClear Ramble

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [15]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ramble about the last chapter where Mizuki and Clear have their first "fight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	MizuClear Ramble

Mizuki glanced up from his place at the table, hearing the door open and seeing Clear had come back from his walk. He was about to stand and greet him when Clear suddenly marched up to him with his hands on his hips, wearing what looked like his best attempt at a scowl. But it really just made him look adorable.

“Mizuki-san! I’m very upset with you!”

“I’m sorry, love. What did I do?”

Clear hesitated for a second before responding, “You haven’t said welcome back yet!”

He grinned and stood, moving around the table toward his lover, pressing soft kisses to every part of his face he could reach before looking directly in his eyes and saying, “Welcome home.”

Mizuki could tell he was trying his hardest not to smile.

“W-well, you haven't told me you loved me yet today either!”

“I told you three times this morning,” he said, wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him close, “but I’ll say it again. I love you so much, Clear.”

“….and you…haven’t…made me any fizzy jellies in a long time…”

“I made you one yesterday, sweetheart,” he told him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Well! You didn’t…” he started, seeming to try and think of something else.

His eyes suddenly started watering and he threw his arms around his neck, hugging him close, “I’m sorry we had a fight, Mizuki-san! That was terrible so let’s never do that again!”

He laughed softly, returning his embrace, “That was a fight?”

“Well…I ran into Noiz-san and I started talking about how amazing you are and how happy I am with you. Then he said it was still really weird that we’ve never gotten into a fight before...”

Mizuki shook his head, pressing a reassuring kiss to his forehead, “That doesn’t matter, love. As long as we’re happy together then there’s no reason for us to fight. But I promise to remember to always say welcome home and I love you every day, alright? And I’ll definitely make sure to always make you your fizzy jellies.”

“Mizuki-san…” he said, looking up at him with glistening eyes, “is it really okay for me to be this happy?”

He smiled softly, caressing his cheek, “Of course it’s okay for you to be happy, Clear. Someone like you deserves all the happiness in the world.”

He suddenly leaned forward, resting his head against his chest, “This feels like a dream.”

 “Sometimes I think that too but every time I open my eyes you’re still here and I’m so happy I don’t know what to do.”

“Will you always be there when I open my eyes too?” Clear asked him softly.

Mizuki hugged him closer, burying his face into his poof of hair, “I’ll always be here, Clear. No matter what.”

“…Mizuki-san…I love you.”

“I love you too. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> A cute, little ramble I decided to write so no one could accuse this cute couple of never having fought before. :)


End file.
